You Heal My Wounds Seiichi Yukimura
by AuroraxHime
Summary: Sanada has a twin sister and she has returned to Japan. What will happen when she gets to know the tennis regulars? And she already knows Yukimura Seiichi?
1. Chapter 1

**You Heal My Wounds Seiichi Yukimura**

**:**

Do you ever get that anxious feeling when you can't wait to see someone you've missed so much for the past year? Or get anxious because you can't wait any longer and can't sit still in your airplane seat because you're only an hour away from your home?

That's how I feel right this moment. Let me explain.

My name is Sanada, Sakura, age 15, and I am on my way home from London, England. My mother was going to pick me up, but I decided I would surprise my brother because: 1. He doesn't know I'm returning home and 2. His tennis team doesn't know me. The upside is I can surprise his team and trick them. HeHeHe!

Soooo….. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan and Thank you for flying with Virgin Airlines. Have a nice day!" the airline attendant announced over the intercom.

Gosh, that plane ride was soooooooo loooong. But I can't wait to see the look on Gen-chans face. Hahaha

"Taaaaxxxiiiiii!" the taxi pulls up. "I need to go to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku middle school aka Rikkaidai Thank you!" the taxi pulls out and I'm on my way to Gen-chans school.

**: Meanwhile at Rikkaidai- Sanada, Genichirou's POV**

This summer's training has gone well. We will win the championships for Seiichi.

"AAAchooo"

"Eh…bless you vice-captain" says a young 2nd year Kirihara, Akaya.

"Maybe someone's thinking about you," a mischievous 3rd year Niou, Masaharu proclaims. He receives blank stares from all the tennis team and a glare from his vice-captain. "Hehe…maybe not."

Hmm…I do sense a chill in the atmosphere, but Sakura isn't in Japan…hmm…must be the weather today.

"Okay. Resume the practice matches," I yell.

"Hai," is chorused among the Rikkaidai tennis team.

Our last year in middle school will be the best, winning nationals a third year in a row…hmm…the end result is predictable, we will win, I think as I watch the tennis teams practice. Summer is almost over…a few more days…

**: Sakura's POV**

The taxi pulls up to the school and I get out. I can hear tennis balls being hit off in the distance. I guess I go that way, I point off in the direction on the tennis courts.

Maybe I should play a trick on them, or scare them, or just run and jump on Gen-chan… hmm….I like the last one…hehehe…he'll be so excited to see me…Thanks to mom I sent my luggage home early, so I didn't need to carry that around in the airport and one less stop to do…oh there's the tennis courts…now where is that tall, baseball cap wearing man…

I look around the tennis courts looking for the person I want to surprise… oh there he is…but nooooo… why is Renji talking to him…WAIT…I have the perfect idea…

I sneak across the tennis courts behind my victim. Renji is in front of him on the other side facing me. The other team mates are too busy playing to notice me, but Renji sees me, since I'm sneaking up on Gen-chan. Okay on the count of three…one…two…THREE

I jump on this back with my arms around his neck yelling "GENICHIROU!"

His body stiffens as Renji chuckles.

*BANG* "OOOW! BUNTA!" 3rd year Jackal Kuwahara yells as fellow classmate and doubles partner Bunta Marui's racket slips and hits Jackal in the forehead.

Akaya and Masaharu laugh at the scene, as 3rd year Hiroshi, Yagyuu looks over at where my screaming came from.

"Hey! Who's that?" Akaya says as he points to me, who is still on Gen-chans back. Jackal quits his yelling at Bunta and looks over where Akaya is pointing to. The rest of the regulars look over as well.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Renji says in a normal tone like he knew I was going to do that, which he probably did knowing Renji. The regulars make their way over to the three of us.

Genichirou folds his arms across his chest and sighs as I slip off his back and stand next to them (kind of like a triangle now) and smile my sweet, innocent smile at them.

"Hey Genichirou, miss me?" I ask. I can tell he's annoyed even if it doesn't show on his emotionless face and Renji stares with his all knowing face as the other regulars stare at me confused. No one's ever talked to their vice-captain like that before, or at least not that they know of…Yet Hahaha I got Gen-chan good…hmm it looks like this school year is going to be fun…wait until I tell Gen…

**: Sakura's POV**

"Sakura…" Gen-Chan states. I just stare back at Gen-Chan with a blank look on my face while all the regulars are staring as us.

*POP* Bunta's bubble gum knocks me out of my staring contest and I look over at him. "What flavor is that?" I ask. Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"We should be asking you who you are little girl" Akaya snarls at me. Gen-chan shots him a glare that says 'you better respect her and shut up.'

"Hmmmm…me…I'm someone very important" I say casually. hehe they are all so cute with those stupid looks on their faces

"Sakura…I thought your plane didn't arrive for another hour or so…" Renji trails off looking at Gen-chan, who is glaring at him meaning 'why did you know and I didn't' …Everyone else is waiting for an answer to that unasked question as well. I'm just admiring the tennis court and nice weather while these idiots have their own conversation.

"Sakura and I are e-mail buddies…but didn't she let you know Sanada…I mean you are…" Renji trails off again while everyone is staring at both of them intently.

"Who is she to you, vice-captain?" Hiroshi asks. Bunta is now nodding his head frantically. Awww…soooooo cute…I wonder if I can have him and his bubble gum

"Ah…Sanada and Sakura have a very close relationship with each other" Renji says. I glare at him. I didn't want everyone finding out our secret so soon…but I can tell Renji's enjoying this…he better because I'm going to get him back…hahahaha

"Hmm…she your girlfriend Sanada?... I mean she did call you by your first name." Masaharu says. Akaya gets a smirk on his face, while Bunta is trying to figure out how his vice-captain could get a cute girlfriend. Everyone else is wondering the same thing. hahaha…wait until they find out…and Gen-chan will be so annoyed. Gen-chan glares at Masaharu's comment.

"Yes, please do tell Sanada" Renji says with an all knowing smile. hehe Renji's my best friend

Gen-chan doesn't answer; he just closes his eyes in annoyance. I just smile at him. "Yeah, do tell Gen-chan," I say.

*SNAP* his eyes open up into a glare, while everyone else smile at the nickname I've given him.

"…Sakura…" Gen-chan starts out. "…is…" everyone leans in intently "…my…" they can't handle the suspense (if you can't tell, Gen is stretching out his explanation very long) "Twin sister" he finishes off. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes, except Renji because he knows already.

"WHAT" they all yell. "I can't believe it; you have such a cute sister" Akaya states. Gen-chan glares at him.

"And innocent too," Masaharu says. I just smile at him. Everyone agrees with him. Gen-chan and Renji just stare, they know the truth.

"Well…to be more accurate she's Rikkaidai's fourth demon." Renji states matter-of-factly. Everyone's eyes widen, they can't believe it. But it is true…I think…WAIT! I don't want to be a demon. I glare at Renji.

"Why didn't you tell us Sanada…and why didn't she go to school with us last year?" Hiroshi asks.

I smile and answer for myself. "I was in England for academics and I was perfecting my Kyūdō skills," I smile again. Gen-chan nods his head while everyone stares at me surprised. "I mean I am Gen-chans sister so I'm very good at sports" I state. Yeah, I know I'm good…number one in the nation BABY!

"Are you good at tennis?" jackal asks.

"Nope, I never learned"

"WHAT" they all yell. "I thought you said you were good at all sports, your just lying" Bunta exclaims.

"No, I didn't lie, I just didn't state the sports I was good at" they stare for me to continue. "well…I'm number one in the nation for Kyūdō and kendo in the girls league, but number two with the boys…right after Gen-chan…so you see I didn't lie, hehe" I smile at them and do a random twirl.

They all nod in understanding. "How rude, we didn't introduce ourselves…I'm" cut off Hiroshi.

"It's okay, I know who you all are. Renji told me about you…oh ya…and I'm Sanada Sakura, but you can just call me Sakura"

"How do you know Renji?" Jackal asks with a hyper Bunta nodding his head. Sooo cute…I could just eat him up

"The four of us went to school together" I state.

"Hmm…Four?" Bunta asks confused. Gen-chan interrupts there thoughts.

"Sakura…does Yukimura know…"

"Yes" I interrupted him. "I told Yuki-chan over e-mail, I just didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Everyone understands what they mean by four people now, but they still can't picture me as a demon. Hehe…they'll find out sooner or later

"Why are you here know Sakura-chan" Bunta asks while popping another bubble. Yummy…it looks so colorful… everyone stares and wait for my answer, even Gen-chan.

"Well…you see…I'm…"

**: At the hospital, Yukimura's POV**

I wonder if Sakura-chan landed alright…she said she would visit after seeing her brother…hmm…I wonder if she's still the same…I wish I could leave the hospital to spend time with her, but she's probably going to be busy getting to know the regulars…uhhh…how much longer do I have to be here…I want to see her beautiful face again so bad…

**: Sakura's POV**

"I'm going to Rikkaidai for my last year in middle school…didn't I mention that in my last e-mail to you Gen-chan" I state.

He looks at me with a 'no, you forgot to mention that' look. Hehe…of course I didn't tell you…it's a surprise. "Well…SURPRISE!" I shout and spin around. This gets some chuckles out of the tennis regulars, but Gen-chan looks annoyed.

"That's great Sakura-chan, maybe we will be in the same class" Bunta says. I smile at him.

"That would be cool…but I want to be in Gen-chans class, I've missed him so much" I say as I hug him around the waist. He can tell I'm serious, so his eyes soften a bit while looking at me. Genichirou knows I missed him…I do hate to be alone without my family, especially him…but I have to make sure no one knows my weakness. I smile at all of them with my arms still around Gen-chan.

"Should we stop practice for the day and go with Sakura to the hospital," Renji states. I look at him confused. "You wanted to see Yukimura, I'm sure" he smiles a soft smile too me. Sneaky man…he knows my secret. *mental pout*

"If that's okay with Gen-chan" I say. Akaya snickers at the nickname. He can't get over the fact that I can get away with calling there fierce vice-captain by that name. Well it is the nickname I gave him when we were children…and he doesn't mind when I call him that

Gen-chan nods his head and I jump up and down in excitement. I haven't seen Yuki-chan in sooooo long…I hope he's missed me… "Everyone's coming…right?" I ask. They all agree to come along, I mean, he is there captain.

"Okay let's GO!" and I point in a random direction. They all laugh and Gen-chan leads us in the right direction. "Ren-chan can I have a piggy back ride?" I ask with a pout.

He chuckles and of course says yes. hehe…Renji's always been my pack mule…hahahaha I jump onto his back and we are all on our way to Yuki-chan's hospital. I hope I don't get sad seeing him in there, with all those white walls… I cling a little tighter to Renji and he notices. Gen-chan has a concerned look on his face now…he must be worried about me…*sigh*

"You're good friends with Captain also Sakura-chan?" Bunta asks.

"Yes, of course, Yuki-chan is just as important as Gen-chan and Ren-chan" I state a little softly. *Sigh* I have a feeling this is going to be a long school year

**: At the hospital, Yukimura's POV**

"Mr. Yukimura, you have some visitors" one of the nurses says.

visitors…there's more than one…I guess Sakura dragged all of the team with her sigh and she's probably going to come in to Renji's back…

"Okay, thank you" I say nicely to the nurse.

The door opens up and in walks the Rikkaidai tennis regulars, plus one girl on Renji's back.

*Sigh* she's so predictable

**: Sakura's POV**

"Hey Captain" Akaya greets.

"Captain *Peri*" Masaharu states. Cute saying..hehe

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Hiroshi asks. "Fine thank you" Yuki-chan replys.

"Always the gentleman" Masaharu says. "Shut up, at least I have the decency to ask" Hiroshi argues with his doubles partner (in the back ground).

*POP* "Yo captain, we brought a friend" Bunta exclaims. "Oh really" Yuki-chan says. But of course he already knows it was me.

"Yukimura" Jackal nods in greeting.

Gen-chan nods to Yuki-chan, who nods back.

"Ah, good day Yukimura, we brought a guest" Renji states. I'm still on his back.

"I see…Welcome back Sakura-chan" Yuki-chan smiles his warm smile to me. I feel a blush coming on but I control it.

I jump off Ren-chan and make my way over to Yuki-chan. "Thanks, and it's good to see you Yuki-chan" I say. I'm now by his side and we're staring at each other in understanding. Renji looks on with a knowing look. Gen-chan looks…I don't know…like he knows something but also trying to figure it out. Everyone else is confused…again.

"Sooo…" Bunta tries to break the silence that came over us.

"Yuki-chan, are you doing okay?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Of course, you don't need to worry Sakura-chan" he says.

"But when I found out…I was worried" I say softly so only he hears. He softly pats my hand, and I get a little tint of pink on my face. Thank god no one can see it…I think.

**: Gen-chan's POV**

(Back to when Sakura and Yukimura were staring at each other)

She's staring at him with understanding, I don't understand…and Seiichi is staring with love in his eyes…I know he cares for her, but I don't know what's going through his mind…or hers…they're so complicated…hmm, she said something to him, but I couldn't hear…hmm…she's blushing…why?...does she…

"I'm sorry Mr. Yukimura, but the doctor needs to give you a check up, your guests will have to leave" a nurse walks in and says, breaking my chain of thought.

**: Sakura's POV**

A nurse just walked in and said we have to leave but I don't want to leave. I haven't even talked with Yuki-chan yet *Pout*…oh well…

The nurse walks out to get the doctor. Everyone is saying bye and they'll come again soon. I know Gen-chan will because he visits every day. They all walk out but I stay behind for a second.

"Seiichi…"I start out.

"It's really good to see you again Sakura, I missed you. You'll have to tell me all about England next time you come" he says.

I blush a little. "Okay, but how do you know I'll come again."

He smiles at that. "I just know you so well" he replies. I smile now.

"Alright…guess what" he stays silent for me to continue "I'm going to Rikkaidai this year" I state with a big grin.

He looks surprised and excited. "Really, that's wonderful."

"Yep, so you have to tell me all about your tennis team… and I get to see you win nationals" I exclaim. He chuckles at me, I just smile. "You have to hurry and get better, okay Seiichi" I softy say this time.

He grabs my hand and says "of course, don't worry so much Sakura."

"Sakura…" Gen-chan says on the other side of the door. "We're leaving now"

"Okay" I say to him. "I'll come again when I'm not too busy with school starting and all." I tell Yuki-chan. I give him a sideways hug since he's on the bed. He returns it. I start to pull away but he keeps hugging me a little longer. He finally let's go, kind of like he didn't want to. Hmm…I wonder what that was all about. I say goodbye with a promise to come again, and then leave.

I meet Gen-chan outside. "Alright, we can go Gen" I look around while we're leaving and notice the regulars are gone. Gen-chan notices this and says, "They left already. They had things to do before school starts…they say they'll see you again." I nod in understanding and we make our way back home in silence, leaving us to our thoughts. Seiichi…

**: Yukimura's POV**

(When he was hugging Sakura)

Hmm…it's so nice to see her…and hug her, but I don't want her to leave just yet… I notice she starts to pull away but I keep hugging her. Not yet, just a little longer... but I end up letting go and saying goodbye. When she leaves I frown a little. I wish I would be starting school with her…

A little while later the doctor comes in.

**: 3rd person POV**

(With the regulars walking home together after leaving Sanada to wait for Sakura)

"Hey Yanagi-Sempai, do Sakura and Captain have a thing for each other?" a young Akaya asks.

"Hmm…I'm not sure Akaya" Renji states with a knowing voice.

"That means you know Renji, TELL US" Bunta exclaims.

"It's not my place; you just have to find out for yourselves." Renji answers.

"I guess that means I'll have to trick it out of her *Peri*" Masaharu says.

"Masaharu, please don't cause anyone any trouble" his doubles partner says.

Jackal nods his head and looks over at Bunta, with a looks that says 'don't take up Masaharu's idea'. Everyone goes on in silence with their own thoughts and plans for the couple.

**: Sakura's POV**

It's been a few days since I last saw Yuki-chan. Now school is starting.  
I don't really like school, and no one's going to remember me…ha…at least the girl's outfits are cute.

"Sakura, we're going." Gen-chan calls for me.

"Hai. Hai." I walk towards him and we leave for our first day of school for our 3rd year of middle school.

We walk in silence until we see the school gates. (Pretend they live in walking distance of the school). The regulars start walking up to us, as we walk towards them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Bunta yells. I run over to them and walk along with Bunta and Masaharu. The others and Gen-chan are behind us. We walk onto the school grounds and go inside the building. I can feel the fan girls' glares at me.

"What class are you in Sakura-chan?" Bunta asks.

"Hmm…I'm in Gen-chan and Ren-chans class." I smile. (She already found out her classes)

"Aww, that's the smart kids' class and its Captains class too." He replies.

"Awwww….Sorry Bunta, but at least we'll eat lunch together." I say.

"Sakura-Sempai, are you going to watch our practice after school?" Akaya asks.

"Hmm…no I think I'm going to join the Japanese Tea Ceremony Club and I already practice Kyūdō at home with a trainer."

"What why?" Masaharu asks.

"I like Kyūdō and I've always been good at traditional ceremonies. Plus I like wearing kimonos. I mean, won't I look cute in them"? I smile sweetly. He blushes a little. Hiroshi smirks at him. Bunta points and laughs; while Jackal tries to tell him to quiet down.

We continue to talk, and then we split off to go to our classes. I take Gen-chan's hand in mine while Gen-chan, Ren-chan and I go to class. Fan girls begin to glare daggers at me. Gosh…wait until they find out I'm his sister! hahaha

We get to class and I wait outside for the teacher to call me in. Finally after talking to the class he calls me in. I walk in and stop in the front of class. The teacher spoke up and told me to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Sanada Sakura. I'm Genichirou's twin sister." There were a bunch of gasps and many of the girls looked relieved. "I hope we can all be friends. If you have a problem with me hanging out with the tennis regulars, deal with it." I put on menacing look on my face.  
Everyone suddenly get a cold shiver down there spine (excluding Gen-chan and Ren-chan).  
"It's great to meet everyone." and I smile sweetly at the end. The teacher tells me to take a seat next to none other than...Gen-chan! YAY!

Class goes by quite dully. I'm pretty smart (almost genius) so I already knew all this stuff. By the time I knew it, it was lunch time. I packed up all my belongings and headed outside.

I am having lunch with the regulars outside under the Cherry Blossom trees. It's such a relaxing day. It's really fun to be with the regulars. I'm sitting between Gen-chan and my new best buddy Masaharu. After we were done eating I help him play tricks on Akaya and afterwards Hiroshi scolds Masa-chan, my new nickname for him. Bunta is eating lots of sweets. Jackal and Ren-chan just talk about whatever. Lastly, Gen-chan is his usual quiet self while keeping an eye on everyone. He does have to keep his team in line 24/7…hahaha

**: FF to end of school day**

I leave Gen-Chan and Ren-chan to go to the tea ceremony club so I can sign up. It seems there aren't a lot of 3rd years in the club when I get there.

"Hello my dear. You are?" some tall, blond man asks.

"I want to join the Tea ceremony club, I'm a 3rd year, class 3-1, Sanada Sakura" I say. He gets a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I've heard about you, I welcome you with open arms. There are a lot of younger club members, but we need some more 3rds years with experience." He gets in a weird pose and points at me, "I now make you vice-president of the club."

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. "Are you sure, I mean I'm good but not that good" I say "and who are you again."

"I'm club president (L.N) Hatori, please call me Hatori, and I know you will do this club some good. I'm also in class 3-3 with Marui-kun and heard him talking about you. So please," he puts his hands together and almost begs me.

"Alright, but what happened to your last V-P?" I ask

"Oh, well you see I was V-P last year, but since this new year our president started High school, I was elected President and there is no one worthy to be the new V-P…that is until you showed up" he gets this twinkle in his eyes again that is starting to get annoying. I can already tell this guys weird, but in an okay way.

"well…okay I guess" no point in turning him down…hehe I mean, I get V-P benefits and boss my underclassmen around…hahaha

"YAY, this year will be fun, I'll show you around and tell you the basics. Sometimes we will have ceremonies for the school or parents and at school festivals, so that's when you'll wear kimonos. At club we practice tea ceremony, flower arranging, and some girls practice fan dancing, and during club you can wear whatever you want, so if you want to practice with a kimono, go ahead. But you have to supply your own. And we do all these activities at school festivals as well. We meet for club 3 times a week, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Okay?" he explains.

"Yeah" then Hatori shows me around. (It's a pretty big club house)

**: Tennis Courts, 3rd person POV**

Gen-chan is watching over practice like always. Renji is collecting data. Everyone else is talking while practicing.

"I wish Sakura-chan was here to see my awesome tennis moves" Bunta says. *POP*

"Shut up Bunta, focus on practice" Jackal says.

Akaya snickers and continues betting the crap out of the 1st and 2nd years.

(Masaharu and Hiroshi are playing Bunta and Jackal right now as well.)

**: FF to after clubs, Sakura's POV**

I say goodbye to Hatori and leave the club house to meet Gen-chan at the gates. This club is going to be fun…I already got the respect I deserve from the underclassmen and some of the other girls aren't so bad, but they are fan girls…sigh…I guess I'll have to live with it, but I did meet Hitomi-chan, she's cool. I spot the regulars, but no Gen-chan.

"Hey where's Gen-chan?" I ask.

"He went to visit Captain Yukimura" Akaya says. I look at him confused.

"He goes every day after practice, didn't you know?" Ren-chan says.

"No, he didn't tell me…I want to go see Yuki-chan" *Pout*

"Sanada didn't want to bother you, so he told us to walk you home" Hiroshi says. Always the gentleman…I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend?

"Yes, you don't need to bother yourself and your busy with Kyūdō after school anyways" Ren-chan says.

"I guess so" I say sadly. *Pout* I want to see Yuki-chan! We all leave and they walk me home.

**: At hospital, Gen-chan's POV**

I walk into Yukimura's hospital room like I always do after practice to report in to him.

"Ah, Genichirou how was practice" he asks when I walk in. He looks around me like he's expecting someone to come with me. "Sakura-chan didn't come with you?" he asks. It surprises me but I hide it on my face.

"Practice was good…I told the regulars to walk her home, she has Kyūdō practice" I reply. Yukimura looks I little sad when I say that, did he want me to bring her with me…I wonder

"Oh, okay"

"The teacher asked me to bring you the lessons we learned," I say. He nods and we go on to talk about what we need to do in practice. Does he like my sister?

**: At hospital, Seiichi's POV**

Genichirou walked in, but no Sakura. I thought she would come with him…How disappointing… so I ask him.

"I told the regulars to walk her home, she has Kyūdō practice" he said. Hmm… she probably has practice every day… we got to talking about the regulars and then Genichirou had to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Genichirou" I say. He just nods like usual.

Hmm…maybe I should e-mail Sakura to come visit sometime with Genichirou…

**:**


	2. Chapter 2

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 2~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

~It has been about a month since school has started and its soooo boring. I've only been to visit Yuki-chan a few times and it's always with Gen-chan so I never get to talk to him alone. I've gotten use to Hatori aka Tori-chan and his antics only because of my new friend Hitomi-chan. She's well composed and very nice, but she's not very athletic, but that's okay… I'm going to invite her to sleep over this weekend….YAY! I finally have a girl friend…but it's Tuesday morning and since I do not have club in the morning I'm helping the regulars with morning practice…hahaha…~

"AKAYA YOU NEED TO RUN FASTER OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO 1000 PUSH UPS!" I yell into the megaphone that just happened to be in my hand.

"BUNTA FOCUS ON YOUR SWINGS NOT YOUR GUM, JACKAL YOU NEED A HARDER DEFENSE, MASA-CHAN I'LL MAKE YOU RUN LAPS LIKE AKAYA IF YOU DON'T STOP MESSING AROUND, HIROSHI MAKE MASA-CHAN FOCUS HARDER, REN-CHAN BRING ME SOME WATER, AND GEN-CHAN SMILE MORE" I continue my orders to the boys. Gen-chan sends me a glare, but continues to train. ~man…its hard work helping them train I need a drink…~

"Here's some water Sakura-chan" Ren-chan gives me a bottle of water. I smile at him as I watch the rest of the boys do my hellish training.

"Gosh…Sakura-sempai is cruel making me run so many laps" Akaya complains.

"HAHA…at least I don't have to run" Bunta laughs at Akaya, while Masa-chan agrees, since I made him run laps yesterday. Jackal and Hiroshi just keep quiet so they don't get in trouble with me.

"I HEARD THAT BUNTA, GET DOWN AND GIVE ME 50 PUSH UPS" I yell at him for that little comment he made.

"*POP* WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" he exclaims.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU WANT 50 MORE" I yell.

"NO" he goes off to the side and starts his pushups.

(Everyone's thoughts) ~she is a devil…~

I continue watching them when I see Hitomi-chan coming towards me. I smile warmly and wave my hand for her to join me. (Sakura is currently outside the courts up on the bleachers) Hitomi-chan makes her way down towards me.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" she says happily.

"Good morning to you to Hitomi-chan, I wanted to ask you something and I can't wait until cub" I exclaim happily.

She giggles. "Sure go ahead"

"I wanted to invite you to sleep over at my house this weekend; we can go straight to my house after school Saturday." I ask her.

"Oh, that sounds fun, I'd love to!" Hitomi-chan says with a warm smile on her face.

"YAY, I CAN'T WAIT" I exclaim jumping up and down.

"*giggles* calm down Sakura-chan" I do as told, but keep smiling. "Well, I'm going to go, class will start in 10 minutes" she says.

"Okay, see you in club" I smile and wave goodbye to Hitomi-chan.

I turn back to the regulars. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH THIS MORNING, GO CLEAN UP AND CHANGE, YOU ALL STINK." With that I collect my stuff, hand the megaphone to Ren-chan and tell him I'll meet him in class.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ In the locker room**

"Who was that cute girl with Sakura-chan?" Bunta asks.

"Hitomi Sohma, class 3-3 with Hiroshi and Jackal, Secretary of the tea club, has become best friends with Sakura, and has plans to sleep over at her house this Saturday." Ren-chan says. Gen-chan just shakes his head, while Masa-chan has a mischievous glint in his eye. Hiroshi and Jackal just sigh, while Akaya is indifferent.

"Yeah, Sohma-san is a good student, she never gets in trouble." Jackal explains.

"She is also very nice and always smiles." Hiroshi adds on.

"Hmmm…it sounds like you have a crush Hiroshi" Masa-chan exclaims to his doubles partner.

"Aww, it does, do you have a crush on Hitomi-chan?" Bunta asks.

"No, I don't, I was merely talking about her as a classmate" Hiroshi says bluntly.

"Hmm, whatever, I might just have to visit your class during lunch" Masa-chan says.

"Yep, me too" Bunta states. *POP* Jackal tries to say no to Bunta and they end up arguing, Ren-chan is taking down data, Hiroshi is shaking his head, Akaya thinks his Sempai's are idiots, and Masa-chan is thinking up evil plans.

"ENOUGH GET TO CLASS" Gen-chan yells. Everyone goes quiet and starts going to class.

"This year seems like it's going to be full of excitement" Ren-chan says to Gen-chan. Gen-chan just sighs.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ At lunch time Sakura's POV**

I went to Hitomi-chan's class to go outside and eat lunch with her; it's become almost a daily thing. ~I mean, eating with a bunch of boy's everyday can by disgusting; they eat like pigs~ so right now where under the shade of a sakura tree eating our lunch and talking gossiping.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ In class 3-3**

"I can't believe you actually came" Hiroshi states. Jackal just shakes his head.

"What, I thought we could introduce ourselves to your girlfriend" Masa-chan says. He drug Akaya with him around the neck. (like a choke hold)

"She is not my girlfriend, I don't even talk to her" Hiroshi bluntly states.

"What, that's no fun. If you ever want her as a girlfriend you have to talk to her" Bunta says. Masa-chan nods his head. Akaya tries to get away but Masa-chan tightens his hold on him.

"Why did you drag me here Sempai" Akaya asks.

"Shut up, you know you wanted to meet his girlfriend too" Bunta says. Jackal rolls his eyes at his comment.

"Well, where is she?" Akaya asks. They look around the classroom, but don't see her, only fan-girls trying to get their attention.

"She left with Sakura-chan for lunch; they are currently eating under a big sakura tree talking about girl things." Ren-chan says coming out of nowhere, with Gen-chan behind him. Everyone jumps when they hear him.

"GOD, where did you some fro- wait don't answer." Akaya says.

"How do you know that Renji" Jackal asks.

"Sakura said she was going to eat with Hitomi-chan outside, and I saw them walking under the tree." He states matter-of-fact. Everyone sweat drops.

"let's go join them, *Puri*" Masa-chan starts to drag Akaya off to find them.

"I wouldn't. Sakura said if anyone bothers her, she's going to put them through training that surpasses hell." Ren-chan said. Everyone cringes and decides to have lunch on the roof…but a certain troublemaker makes a plan of his own for this Saturday.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 3~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

It was almost the end of Saturday and Hitomi-chan was going home with me. ~I'm so excited, can't wait to spend quality girl time with Hitomi-chan. If only I could kick Gen-Chan out of the house *sigh* oh well…~ I was waiting outside the tennis court where the regulars were currently practicing. I told Hitomi-chan to meet me here.

"Hey, sorry, am I late?" Hitomi-chan asked a little out of breath.

"No, of course not, I just got here faster" I said with a smile.

"Oh, alright…should we go now?" Hitomi-chan said.

"Yeah, let's go…HEY GEN-CHAN, ME AND HITOMI-CHAN ARE HEADING HOME, SEE YOU THERE" I yell at my brother. Hitomi-chan chuckles at my actions. The regulars stare at me and Hitomi-chan while we walk away.

The walk home was nice. Hitomi-chan is a really great person. I told her I already rented a movie. She asked which one, but I said it was a surprise and that my mom was going to cook food for us.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Back at the Courts**

~I guess it's time to begin my plans~ Masa-chan thought.

"Hey, Akaya, want to crash there sleepover" Masa-chan whispers to him.

"No, Sakura-sempai would kill us" Akaya exclaims in a whisper.

"But don't you want to know what girls talk about and do at sleepovers?" Masa-chan asks with a smirk.

"Oh, I want to go!" Bunta tries to whisper quietly. Masa-chan nods at him. Hiroshi can see Masa-chan is planning something so he walks over.

"Masaharu, please do not do anything stupid" Hiroshi says.

"Only if you come and supervise" Masa-chan says slyly with a smirk.

"Yes, this would be a good time to collect data on Sakura-chan, as well as Hitomi-chan" Renji takes out note books that say Sakura Vol. 3 and Hitomi Vol 1.

"You're collecting data on Hitomi-chan also" Hiroshi asks.

Renji nods. "It's good to know your friends and classmates, especially Sakura-chan's friends, she is very unpredictable. I say we make an excuse to stay over at Sanada's house tonight as well and collect data"

Jackal came on into the conversation a little while ago, but decided not to join, in fear of Sakura-chan's and his Vice-captains wrath. Everyone else agrees. ~but how to convince Vice-Captain Sanada?~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

"Oh yeah, Hitomi, is it okay if we stop off at the hospital? I promised Yuki-chan I would drop off a book he wanted" I ask her.

"Sure that's fine. He's the captain of the tennis team, right?" Hitomi asks me.

"Yeah, he's also a very close friend of mine" I say with a slight blush on my face, while we head off in the direction of the hospital.

Hitomi notices my blush though. "Oh, is he only a friend?" she asks with a smirk.

"Well, I guess a childhood friend would be more correct" I reply back.

She giggles at this. "WHAT?" I yell at her. "Nothing, but I'll defiantly make you tell me the truth tonight" she says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." We arrive at the hospital soon after our little talk. ~I guess I could make Hitomi my confident and tell her my secret…hmm…~

We arrive to Yuki-chan's room and I knock on the door. *knock knock* We her a faint "come in". We walk in and see Yuki-chan watching TV, even though there is nothing interesting to watch.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan and you brought a friend" Yuki-chan says with a soft smile.

"Yes, this is my new best friend" I state.

"Hello, I'm Sohma Hitomi, nice to meet you Yukimura-san" Hitomi introduces herself politely.

"Ah, nice to meet you to Hitomi-san. What brings you two here today?" Yuki-chan asks.

"Hitomi's sleeping over at my house tonight, and I have to book you wanted, so I decided to swing by and give it to you, since Hitomi didn't mind" I reply.

Yuki-chan nods in understanding, and I take the book out of my bag and hand it to him. When he takes it, he smiles sweetly and I blush just a little hoping no one noticed, but damn, Hitomi did.

I smile at Yuki-chan. "I guess we should be going then, but I'll come again, okay?" I ask. Yuki-chan just smiles and nods. We say our goodbyes as me and Hitomi leave.

"You're sure your just friends?" Hitomi asks again, as we're walking out of the hospital.

"Yes" I reply.

"Hmmm, will it looked like you like him, and I think he likes you too" she replies.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Because he was staring at you the whole time we were there" Hitomi says.

"I don't think so, I mean…" I go off and Hitomi just stares at me to continue. "Never mind, let's just get to my house" Hitomi just nods and we continue on towards my house.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Yukimura's POV**

~*sigh* I wish she could have stayed longer, but she brought a friend…we never get to talk alone…I wish Sanada would bring Sakura more often, he knows I like her so what's the problem? Does she not like me more than a friend? Should I tell her and most likely ruin our friendship or keep quiet? Maybe I should ask Sanada for help…but knowing him, he probably has no idea what to do in a situation like this. I would tell her, but I mean, look at me. I'm in such a pathetic state, and I can't take her out anywhere, so it wouldn't be romantic…Uhhh…so confusing, I guess I'll just sleep now…*sigh*~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ With the Regulars at the end of Practice**

"Sanada, I think it would be a good idea if we all got together tonight to go over a game plan for the coming up tournaments to win nationals" Renji states.

"Hmm" Gen-chan replys.

"Is that a yes Vice-captain" Bunta asks. *POP*

"Yes, but don't cause any trouble, we'll go to my house, NOW CONTINUE PRACTICE" Gen-chan yells.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 4~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

Hitomi and I were sitting on my bed talking girl stuff when I asked; "Do you like someone Hitomi?" she blushed when she heard this.

"ummm…n-no, of c-course not"

"Then why are you stuttering" I asked innocently. She blushed again. "Come on; just tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone, especially not the regulars"

"Okay, I'll tell you if you tell me who you like" I blushed a little and cursed her for her intelligence, but I just nod an okay. "Okay well, I have a little crush on Yagyuu- kun" she says innocently with a blush.

"Ahhhh, so cute, you two would make the perfect couple. Please let me hook you two up" I ask

"NO, I mean, I'm sure he doesn't like me and we never talk"

"He's in your class right" I ask

"Yeah, but he is always with Jackal-kun, and I'm sure he's never noticed me."

"Don't say that, I'm sure he notices you, I mean you're cute, sweet, nice, and smart."

Hitomi blushes at that. "Well now you have to tell who you like" Hitomi says with a grin.

"You already know, it's Seiichi" I say like it's no big deal.

"Ha, I knew it, but why not tell him, I think he likes you. And you two have been childhood friends forever, right?"

"Yeah, and that's why I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't like me and I ruin everything between us."

"I doubt that would happen. I don't think this is the type of thing to affect Yukimura-kun, which is IF he doesn't like you, but I know he does."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Women's intuition. Just give it a shot" Hitomi says.

"I don't know"

"How about we make a deal? If I confess to Yagyuu-kun then you have to confess to Yukimura-kun"

I think about it for a while, not sure what to do. ~If Hitomi thinks Seiichi likes me then maybe it's worth it, but I don't know…hmm…~

"Alright, deal. But the cutoff date is the beginning of nationals." Hitomi looks at me weirdly. "It gives you enough time to get to know Hiroshi and enough time for Seiichi to get better" Hitomi gives me a weird look again. "I'm a romantic, I don't really want to confess in the hospital, but if I comes down to it I will" I smile at her.

"Alright deal" Hitomi says, and we seal the deal with a pinky shake.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Outside Sakura's Room**

"Alright deal" they hear Hitomi say. (The regulars start listening on to their conversation at that moment)

"What deal, Yanagi-sempai?" Akaya asks.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you think Sanada?" Renji asks."

A vein pops on Gen-chans head and yells "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GO TO THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!"

"YES VICE-CAPTAIN" they all yell.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's Room**

"That was your brother, right Sakura?" Hitomi asks.

"Yeah, I wonder who's here. Gen-chan didn't say he was having company over also." I say confused. I notice Hitomi chuckles when I call my brother Gen-chan.

"Will let's go find out" she says.

"Yeah, I guess. Dinner should be ready by now anyway." I say.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Living Room**

"Your plan didn't work Masaharu" *POP* Bunta says.

"Shut up, I didn't think Sanada would be serious about making plans for the tournament" Masa exclaims.

Hiroshi and Jackal just shake their heads. Sanada is thinking 'why did I agree for them to come over'. Renji is wondering what "the deal" is. And Akaya is bored.

"Oh, I didn't know you were inviting the team over Gen-chan" I say as me and Hitomi walk in. I notice she blushed a little when she sees Hiroshi.

The team looks up at us as if they're caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"They forced themselves over to spy on you two" Gen-chan admits.

I glare at them as if I'm going to kill them. They cringe and start to shake in fear of my wrath. Gen is not affected because I forgave him already and Renji is taking data on the whole situation. I get ready to attack them when Hitomi puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Now now, no need to get angry Sakura. What's done is done, and they didn't hear our conversation. Let's go see if your mom is finished with dinner, you probably have to tell her the regulars are staying over for dinner anyway, right?"

The regulars look at her as if she's an angel. I notice Hiroshi staring at her but turn to her when she starts talking again.

"And If they were spying on us, I would help you punish them" she gives an innocent smile that send shivers down their spines.

~haha, losers…Hitomi knows how to punish as well, that's the only way she survives knowing Tori-chan, since their cousins~

"Alright Hitomi. Let's go to the kitchen and let the regulars think over what they were planning on doing" I say. We then leave with smiles on our faces.

"Hmm, Hitomi is strong and knows how to deal with idiots. It must be because she is cousins with (L.N.) Hatori, who is an excentric" Renji goes on taking data.

Jackal and Masaharu both look over at Hiroshi when they notice how quiet he is. They had noticed him looking at Hitomi-chan. Masaharu has a smirk on his face, while Jackal just smiles. Bunta and Akaya pout because they know they won't be able to do anything to Sakura and Hitomi. Gen-chan just sighs knowing it's going to be a long night, and then his cell phone goes off. The regulars look over at him. Gen leaves the room answering his phone.

"Hello"

"_Hello Genichiro"_

"Seiichi, what is it?"

"_You didn't visit today, was something wrong?"_

"No, the regulars came over today"

"_Really, you never invite anyone over, except me or Renji"_

"They forced themselves over because Sakura has a friend over"

"_Oh yes, she did mention that"_

"What?"

"_Sakura stopped over at the hospital to give me a book, Hitomi-chan was with her"_

"Oh… Seiichi, when will you tell Sakura? I know you just confessed your feeling for her to me last week, but you need to tell her"

"_I'm waiting for the right time, okay Genichiro?"_

"Alright, as long as you know what you're doing Seiichi. I'll see you next week; I'll bring Sakura along as well"

"_Alright, don't let the regulars bother Sakura and her friend okay"_

"Okay, goodbye"

"_Goodbye"_

*sigh* Gen-chan ends to call, unknown to him that all the regulars were listening on to the conversation, all of them thinking ~captain likes Sakura-chan, and Sanada knows, what's going to happen?~

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 5~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV in Class (a Month after the Sleepover)**

~hmm…I've noticed Hitomi's been talking to Hiroshi more. I wonder if he's falling for her. That would be great, such a cute couple, but if she confesses then I have to as well to Seiichi. BUT if Hiroshi confesses first then that leaves me off the hook. YAY! I really want Seiichi to be the one to confess… if he even likes me…I want a beautiful romance. I have been visiting him more with Gen-chan, but it's because we're just friends right? But Gen-chan has been leaving me alone with him a lot lately. GOD what am I going to do… ~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Renji's inner thoughts**

~Sakura has been visiting Seiichi more often with Genichiro, and she still hasn't confessed. I mean it doesn't take data to know she's loved him forever. But I predict she will confess right before nationals and Hitomi will confess to Hiroshi before the winter dance that is in one month, 2 days and 12 hours. That will mean they go together. Sakura won't be able to go with Seiichi so that means she will go with Genichiro and will mostly likely dance with each of the regulars. I predict she will dance with Masaharu first. Hiroshi will ask Hitomi after she confesses and they will spend the entire time together at the dance. Hmmm… 100% certain my predictions will come true…data…data…I wonder if Sakura's okay. She came home so suddenly from England, I only know the real reason because I blackmailed it out of her, but she hasn't told Seiichi yet, I can tell. She seems okay since she's made new friends here with the regulars and Hitomi, but that's it. It seems she's still having some problems. Seiichi will be mad that she hasn't told him what happened in England~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV After school**

I'm in the Tea ceremony clubroom looking at my fans while Hitomi is yelling at Hatori.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY KIMONO [L.N]. HATORI. DO YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY?"

"NO, IM SORRY DON'T PUNISH ME MY BELOVED COUSIN"

"DON'T 'MY BELOVED COUSIN' ME YOU ANNOYING IDIOT"

"NOOOO, HELP SAKURA. HITOMI IS BEING MEAN TO ME" he runs over and hides behind me. Hitomi looks over at us.

"Hitomi I think that's enough yelling for one day. I think he gets the point." Hitomi nods her head and goes back to looking over her kimono and flower arrangements. "Tori-chan, you understand not to touch Hitomi's kimono right?"

"Yes, I understand" he mumbles to himself "getting told off by the V-P and my cousin, two fierce woman" *shudders* He goes back to his tea ceremony materials.

~The clubroom is a little busy since this weekend we are doing a tea ceremony for the headmaster and the board members of the school. Mostly to stay on their good side and get lots of funding. Also, Hitomi's arranging the flowers to go around the room while I'm doing a fan dance for them afterwards; I've been working on it all month, after Hitomi and I's first sleepover. We're going to have another one this weekend after the tea ceremony. It's better that way since it's in the afternoon. She can come to my house right after with me~

~Hopefully the regulars don't find out about it, even though they can't come. I'm sure they would come over to my house again. So annoying. I did get to punish them at practice the Monday after that sleepover. They ran 200 laps and had to play against the ball machines at full blast. Let's say they were crying for their mommies, and I took Renji's notebook away for the whole day. He seemed lost that entire day. It was amusing. Gen-chan was kind of angry that I almost killed his regulars, but he understood my feelings. And Seiichi didn't mind when I told him about it that afternoon when I visited him. ~

~oh yay, I'm visiting Seiichi today. Hmm should I bring him some sweets? Maybe I'll get some cake from that cute bakery I went to with Hitomi last week…~

"Sakura, are you okay? You've been spacing out." I hear Hitomi ask.

"Hmm… yeah sorry. I was wondering if I should take some cake to Seiichi from that bakery we went to. Do you think that's a good idea?" I tell her.

She looks at me with a knowing look. "Yeah. I'm sure he'll like anything you take him." I feel a blush rising on my face.

"Shut up Hitomi." She *giggles* and goes back to her things.

"Are you dating Yukimura-kun, Sakura?" Tori-chan asks.

My face and eyes goes red. "SHUT UP TORI-CHAN. NOBODY SAID THAT." his face pales and he grabs his stuff and leaves for the day.

"Now look what you did Sakura. You scared him away. My, my, it's not like you to lose your temper. Have you been thinking about something lately?" Hitomi says.

I answer her while putting my stuff away. "Well, kind of. Mostly about the dance I'm doing, the winter dance and if I should go, and also if you're going to confess to Hiroshi." I tease her to get her mind off me and Seiichi.

She blushes and looks away. "Be quiet. As a matter of fact I was thinking of confessing before the dance. And you ARE going to the dance. We're going dress shopping the next weekend after this tea ceremony is over." I just roll my eyes. I know how much Hitomi likes going dress shopping. "And I'm looking forward to your fan dance. I haven't seen you practicing; I don't know what it's going to be like. You have been practicing, right?"

"Yes, at home. I want it to be a surprise to everyone. I was also wondering if you would record it for me. I wanted to show my dance to Seiichi and maybe the regulars if they behave themselves this week."

"It sounds like you're taking care of a bunch of children." Hitomi comments.

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially Akaya. He's been hanging onto me a lot lately."

"Oh. Sounds like a crush."

"No, he's doing it to be annoying."

"How boring. Well, want to leave together?" Hitomi asks.

"Yeah sure. I'm done here." We leave together and head out towards the gate, where I notice the regulars are waiting there.

"What are you idiots doing?" I ask.

"We're waiting for you Sempai." Akaya asks while glomping onto my left arm.

"Whatever you devil child." I reply.

*waterfall tears* "So cruel sempai, don't you love me." He exclaims. I just roll my eyes, while Gen-chan's left eye is twitching. ~poor Gen…WAIT poor me. I have this thing stuck to my arm *sob sob*~ I was brought out of my inner theater by Hiroshi.

"Good Afternoon Hitomi-chan." Hiroshi says like the gentlemen he is.

"G-good Afternoon Hiroshi-kun. Why are you all waiting out front?" She asks.

"We're going to visit Captain. We were waiting to see if Sakura-chan wanted to go." Hiroshi explains.

"Oh, sure, that sounds fun. Want to come along Hitomi?" I ask her.

"Umm, I'd hate to impose. I'll just go home and see you tomorrow. Okay."

"Okay, if you're sure. See you tomorrow." I say.

"I'll walk you home Hitomi-chan. It is getting late already." Hiroshi says. I'm surprised by his statement. So is everyone else, but maybe not Ren-chan since he always knows what people are thinking.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a bother Hiroshi-kun. I'm sure you want to see you're captain also." Hitomi starts to walk off.

"It's no bother at all. Sakura-chan will explain it to Captain for me." He looks over when he says this.

"Of course Hiroshi. You walk Hitomi home so I don't worry about her later." They start to walk off after Hitomi shots me a glare and I mouth 'I'll call you later'. She glares more at me.

After they leave the rest of us head over to the hospital. Akaya is still glued to my arm when we make our way to Seiichi's room. ~god, so annoying~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Seiichi's POV in hospital room**

~ Genichiro said he was bringing the team today. I hope that includes Sakura. She mentioned she had club today…~ There's a knock at the door. "Come in."

Genichiro walks in with the rest of the regulars. They say there hellos while coming in. I then notice Hiroshi isn't with them and that *vein pops* Akaya is hanging off Sakura's arm.

"Hey Seiichi. How are you today?" she says with her beautiful smile. Almost making me forget Akaya is there. Almost.

"I'm okay." I smile my warm smile and shot Akaya a death glare. He gets scared and I think he's going to let go of her but he tightens his grip.

"Akaya, let go. You're going to cut off the blood flow to my arm." Sakura yells at Akaya while pulling him off.

"Yeah, I think that's enough Akaya. You don't want to be punished by her. Do you?" Renji says. He noticed the looks I was giving Akaya. Akaya finally gets off her. ~good, only I'm allowed to touch her…wait, no, what am I thinking~ *little blush*

"Are you sure you're okay Seiichi? You're face is kind of pink." Sakura says while feeling my forehead with her soft, delicate hand. ~NO don't think these thoughts~ my face gets even redder.

I take her hand off my forehead and tell her, "I'm okay. It's just a little hot in here." And I smile my gentle smile at her. Genichiro and Renji give me a look. The regulars just stare at me. ~oh yeah. Hiroshi~ "where's Hiroshi?"

"He walked Hitomi home." Sakura answers. I raise my eyebrows. ~Hiroshi likes someone?~

"There dating." Bunta says. I just look at him.

"No they're not." Jackal exclaims. "Don't spread rumors."

"Yeah, don't spread rumors about my friend or you'll be doing laps F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" Sakura says. Bunta gets a scared look and nods frantically in understanding. I chuckle softly.

"Well you look well Seiichi. But I think we should be going before it gets to dark out." Renji says. I nod and say goodbye to everyone.

"I'll visit again soon." Sakura says with a smile. I smile back, but then she leans down to me ear and whispers, "I have something I want to show you next week. I'll come back on Monday. Okay?" I nod my head with a blush on my face.

She smile and her and Genichiro leave behind the rest of them. Genichiro nods his head in goodbye and I'm left alone now. ~I wonder what she wants to show me…~

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 6~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV on Day of Tea Ceremony**

I was sitting to the side watching Tori-chan performing the tea ceremony with some other 3rd years assisting him. Hitomi sat next to me. Her flower arrangements were beautiful. They were all around us along the walls. Her kimono was really cute also.

The headmaster and board members seemed to be having a good time. They were really impressed with Tori-chan, but it's to be expected since his father is a famous tea master. There are about 30 more minutes until I have to perform. I hope they will be impressed…

It's time for my dance now. I used semi big fans for my dance. (You can just imagine the dance on your own if you want. I'm not good at describing dances.)

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Hitomi's POV**

Sakura's dance was amazing. She danced with such grace it was unbelievable. The board members were also very impressed. I could already tell they were going to use her to bring a good impression to the school. But she really was beautiful. She looks like a princess dressed up, even though her kimono was simple. It was an elegant sort of simple. I noticed earlier that it was a very expensive kimono. I asked her about it and she said, 'my grandmother gave it to me before she died. She told me my skill in dancing was the best she had seen anywhere, but I really don't like drawing attention to myself so I only dance occasionally. I have other kimonos but for the dance I'm doing this one is better, and it matches the fans I'll be using as well.' I believe what her grandmother said to be true. It was great.*loud applause*

**~:~:~:~:~:~ End of dance Sakura's POV**

When my dance was over there was a loud applause. I did an elegant curtsy and went to the side while Tori-chan ended the afternoon with thanks to the headmaster and board members for coming out to watch the club perform. The board members started talking while everyone in the club was trying to clean up and go home. The board members were asking the principle questions and some of them were glancing at me. I knew what they wanted, but I'll just end up refusing them.

The principle and another man walked up to me while the rest were looking over at us. "Sanada-chan, you're dance was very lovely." The principle said. I can tell the headmaster is a very good man.

"Thank you headmaster." I smile at him and the other man.

"I want to introduce you to Mr. Yamoto. He's the chairmen for the school board in all of Tokyo. He was very impressed with your dances. I also heard that you can perform the tea ceremony and arrange flowers?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yamoto. And yes, I do. I had a traditional upbringing. I also am number one in the nation for Kyūdō and kendo girls division. My brother is number one for kendo in the boys division as well." I explain.

"So you like traditional things Sanada-chan?" Mr. Yamoto asks.

I smile a "Hai".

"Mr. Yamoto and I think you should perform more at school functions." The headmaster says.

"I'm sorry; I only compete in Kyūdō and kendo. I will do a tea ceremony whenever, but I only dance when I feel like it or only special occasions. I stopped dancing publically after my grandmother died." I explained. I could tell Hitomi was listening from where she stood with Tori-chan.

"It seems your grandmother was a grand lady, who was your grandmother?" Mr. Yamoto asked. I had never really told anyone this secret, but I guess it can't be helped.

"My grandmother was Sanada Seiko(success or achievement)." I stated. I heard Hitomi gasp. The headmaster and Mr. Yamoto looked surprised as well.

"I think I understand now where your talents and natural beauty comes from. Your grandmother was the legendary dancer 'the Eternal Flower'. You were given the name Sakura (cherry blossom; A symbol of prosperity) in honor of her." Mr. Yamoto stated.

"Well, sort of. My grandmother named me saying I would be an 'eternal flower' flowing forever in my own way." I looked away at this. No one knows who my grandmother was except my family, Seiichi and Renji.

"Won't you consider becoming a professional dancer? You have the talent, which I'm sure you inherited from your grandmother." Mr. Yamoto asked. The headmaster was looking at me the whole time, thinking what a wonderful student he has at his school.

"To be honest, I do want to. But I hate being judged by others." I whisper. Thinking of all my dark secrets I have.

Mr. Yamoto puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way while the headmaster looks at me with a soft expression. He knows of my problems and why I came to school suddenly in my last year of middle school.

"You can still become a professional dancer if you wanted. It would be best to start while you're still young. I could help if you wanted to pursue your dream." Mr. Yamoto said. I looked at him with understanding.

"I understand. Let me think it over and get back to you." I reply.

"Alright. When you have decided come talk to the headmaster and he will contact me then." Mr Yamoto says. I nod my head and they rejoin the other board members. I go into the changing room, wanting to leave quickly because all my bottled emotions and that fateful memory coming back to me.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hitomi asks coming into the dressing room to change also.

"Yeah. Let's leave quickly okay." She nods. "I know you heard what I said."

"I did. Please don't be mad." She says frantically afraid I will be mad at her.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just… I'm going to confess something's to you that only my family now. Is that alright? You're the only girl friend I have." I looked at her sadly like a lost child.

She looks surprised at first, but then nods a "Hai". We get our stuff together and leave to my house for a sleepover and a night of emotions that will be released.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

We got to my house and ate dinner quickly telling my family we had girl stuff the talk about. Gen looked at me concerned because he can tell what my emotions are, since we're twins and have a special connection.

We get to my room and I start to explain to her everything from the beginning. Hitomi listened very carefully.

"When I was very young I looked up to my grandmother. She would teacher me everything about dance because it's what I loved to do. I would dance in front of my family all the time. I danced a few times for Seiichi and Renji, but I loved making up dances on my own to show my grandmother. She was all that mattered to me. I did other things, but I wanted to be as great as my grandmother. She was the legendary dancer 'the Eternal Flower'.

At that time I thought she would always be with me and watch my dancing. But then the beginning of my last year of grade school my grandmother got very sick. I went to visit her at the hospital. I guess at the time she knew she wouldn't live much longer because she told me, 'become to eternal flower I know you are. Don't wither away.' I didn't really understand at the time what she meant, but I soon found out. My grandmother died a few days later. My family mourned her. And those that knew she was 'the Eternal Flower' did as well.

You might not believe me but I went into a huge depression. I cried every night and I felt as if I had died as well. I couldn't look at my fans and I didn't feel like dancing. When I looked at all the adults around me I felt like I was always being judged because they knew of my talents. I felt that they were comparing me to my grandmother's achievements." By now I was huddled in a ball with a few tears slipping down my face.

"Gen would always try to cheer me up. I would try to be happy for his sake. So at school I would put on a fake smile, but at home I was constantly depressed. I felt withered, like I had no more life in me. My grandmother had died and my passion for dancing was dying away. My parents decided to put me on depression medicine. I saw a psychologist once a month. I felt hopeless. I only got comfort in Gen's presence. But then at school, Renji and Seiichi would always be nice and try to cheer me up. They only thought I was sad because of my grandmother. They didn't know about my inner feelings.

They did a good job of cheering me up, *smiles* especially Seiichi. I would always be with him if Gen wasn't there. I felt alive in his presence; it was so gentle and comforting. I felt like I was just Sakura with him. I didn't think so much around him. Sometimes I would feel like dancing but I didn't. He would almost heal the wounds inside my heart. Then at the end of that school year before we went into middle school my parents decided I needed to leave Japan for a little while. I was still depressed and didn't dance. I got a scholarship to a really nice boarding school in England. I practiced Kyūdō there and kendo. I didn't have too many friends and I was still on medication. I was popular though because of my looks, but I felt lonely all the time.

It was at this time in my second year of middle school that I saw an opera. It had dancing in it, and it was so beautiful and inspiring it made me want to dance. Then I thought of my grandmothers words, 'become to eternal flower I know you are. Don't wither away.' Right then I didn't want to wither away. I wanted to bloom into a flower that would last forever. I started to practice dancing by myself. I felt so alive when I was dancing and it was then that I knew I couldn't stop. I thought of Seiichi and all that he did for my back then. We still kept in touch, but I missed him terribly; maybe even more then my brother. At this time my wounds started to heal and then one day I realized I was in love with Seiichi." I started smiling brightly, and Hitomi smiled at me as well. She could see the love I had for him in my eyes. And this made her think of Hiroshi *she blushes*

"I felt like I finally wanted to come home and see him, maybe dance for him. You know I made a dance for him." Hitomi looks surprised. "My grandmother told me she made a dance for my grandfather after they meet. She said it was love at first sight. I loved hearing her stories. So I made a dance for him. I thought I would dance it for him after I confessed; if I ever did. But I knew I had to stay in England until the end of middle school. I had told my parents I was doing better, but I'm still on medication but it isn't as strong as it was back then. They said I could come back for high school and I agreed. But then Gen and Renji both told me some scary news. They said Seiichi was in the hospital; it scared me. It made me think of my grandmother and maybe if something happened to him I would not have the chance to dance for him or tell him my feelings. I got so scared I needed to come back.

So I told my parents I really wanted to come back, and they decided for me to come at the beginning of our third year. I told Seiichi the reason was because I was homesick. I don't want him to know it was because of him or that I was scared. I did tell Gen because we have no secrets and Renji blackmailed it out of me. But I don't mind him knowing since he knows how to keep a secret. And I wanted to tell you because you're the only best friend I've ever had. I wasn't very social when I was young because I focused on dancing mostly." Hitomi was smiling with tears in her eyes. She reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You're my best friend too. I'm glad you told me and I won't tell anyone." She says.

"Thanks. So this is why I didn't mention my grandmother to you. But now I think I want to dance professionally." I say with a smile.

"I know you can do it Sakura. But what about your feeling for Yukimura-kun?" she asks.

"I'm going to tell him once he gets out of the hospital. I have faith that he'll get better." I say with a bright smile.

"I guess we should call off the deal. I don't want to pressure you. And I already decided to confess to Hiroshi before the Christmas dance. We have been talking more."

"I noticed. I'm happy for you and I'll try not to tease Hiroshi. Ha-ha." She just smiles at me.

"Okay. But we are going shopping next weekend." She states.

"Hai Hai. Well, let's go to bed all these emotions and confessions have tired me out." I say. She nods her head "Hai".

"Let's share a bed. Is that okay?" I ask. (Sakura has a full size bed. Her room is furnished with American furniture).

"Sure" Hitomi says with a smile knowing this will be a friendship that will last a life time. I'm thinking the same thing.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Outside Sakura's door **

Gen had been sitting by Sakura's door listening to her confession. He smiled softly after she was done and they were going to bed. He was happy for his sister and knew she would be a wonderful dancer; better than their grandmother. He looked forward to it. And he knew Seiichi and she would be happy together, once they got together that is. He smiled softly while going to his room.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 7~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

It was the weekend me and Hitomi were going dress shopping. ~I like shopping, but I don't really have anyone to dress up for since Seiichi can't go and Hitomi is dressing up for Hiroshi. That is whenever she confesses to him…~

"Come on Sakura. I think a red dress would look good on you. What do you think?" Hitomi says.

"Hmm, I was thinking a blue dress." I reply.

"Oh really, why?" Hitomi asks.

I mumble, "Because it's Seiichi's and mine's favorite color." I could tell she heard because she smirked.

"Okay. Let's pick out some dresses to try on then meet at the dressing rooms in 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Hai Hai, captain." I playfully salute her. She rolls her eyes and we go to find some dresses to try on.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ After buying the Dresses**

(The dresses are a surprise)

"I can't believe you're into that kind of thing Hitomi." I tease her about the dress she picked out.

"Be quiet. I thought it was cute and if Hiroshi really likes me he needs to know the kinds of things I like." She replies back.

"Okay okay. But let's hide the dresses at your house since I know the regulars will look for them at my house." I say.

"Okay." We walk in silence to her house. "Have you been dancing lately?" she asks.

"Yeah. I told my parents and grandfather that I'm going to start dancing seriously now. They were so happy, but Gen-chan didn't look surprised. He probably was spying on us last weekend." I say with a scowl on my face. She laughs. "Oh, and I'm going to tell the Headmaster so I can get in contact with Mr. Yamoto."

"That's great. I'll go to all your performances. Are you going to tell the regulars? They don't know you dance right?" she asks.

"Will, I think I'll surprise them. So I'll keep it a secret for now. Don't tell Hiroshi, okay?" I say with a playful smirk.

"Don't worry I won't. It's a secret only between me and you until you're ready for them to know." She says.

"Okay…Oh yeah. Can I have the video of me dancing? I want to show Seiichi when I visit him Monday. It's only me going to visit since Gen is making the regulars work extra hard. Ha-ha."

"Yeah we can get it when we get to my house." They continue to Hitomi's house and Sakura gets the video. Sakura leaves for her house after they put the dresses away, since it's a Sunday and they have school Monday.

"See you tomorrow Hitomi" I yell as I walk down the sidewalk,

"Bye. See you later." She says before going into her house.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV after school Monday on her way to the Hospital**

I'm on my way to the café to pick up some cake for Seiichi. ~I wonder what kind of cake I should get…Petit fours, chocolate, strawberry, Sachertorte…I think chocolate with strawberries on top, which sounds good. And you can never go wrong with chocolate~

I pay for two slices of the cake and head over to the hospital. I have the video of my dance in my bag. ~I hope Seiichi likes my dance. He really did help my wounds heal. I wish I could heal his wounds…~

I arrive at the hospital and knock on his door before entering. *knock knock* I hear a soft "come in" and go in.

"Hey Seiichi!" I say with a bright, warm smile. He gives me a gentle smile in return. "I brought you some cake." I say as I sit down in the chair right next to his bed. I put the cake box on the side table and my bag on the floor.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask.

He smile and says, "Good. I'm glad you came to visit. I heard you went dress shopping with Hitomi for the Christmas dance." He says with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun. Hitomi's dress is cute. I'll have to take pictures to show you." I say

"That would be nice. What color is your dress?" he asks as he starts to play with me hand that I had laid on the bed. I watch him do this.

"It's a secret." I say with a *wink*

"But I won't be there to see." He replies without looking at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you when the time comes." I say with a smile. He just smiles back. "Oh yeah. I brought a video for you to watch. My club had a tea ceremony for the headmaster and board members, but I danced at the end and had Hitomi record it. I wanted you to see it. I haven't shown it to anyone else." I say softly.

He gives me the warmest smile. "Really. I feel so honored." He teases. "I'm glad. I didn't know you started dancing again." He says. I get up and put the video in the TV while I answer him.

"Will actually, I was going to tell you that I decided to start dancing again and do it professionally. I really love it and couldn't think of doing anything else." I say. I go back to the chair I was sitting in.

"Really, I'm so glad. I was worried about you while you were in England."

I got a guilty look on my face. "You shouldn't worry about me; you need to worry about yourself and getting better so I can watch you play. I love watching you play tennis." I say softly while looking down with a blush.

I don't see but he looks at me with love in his eyes but also with sadness. "Don't worry I'll get better in time for nationals." He says.

"Oh course you will. Well let's watch the video now." We turn to the video and watched it.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ After the Video Seiichi's POV**

~WOW, Sakura's dance was amazing, I could tell she was having a great time and see how much she loves dancing, it makes me sad and feel pathetic that I can't play tennis and stuck in a hospital bed…~

"What did you think?" Sakura asks.

"You were amazing. I look forward to seeing you dance more." I say with a gentle smile.

"Thanks. You're the only one to see it, besides the people that were there. I'm going to become a professional dancer. I already talked to a friend of the headmaster, Mr. Yamoto. I'll be debuting the beginning of our 1st year in high school, he wants me to go to a performing arts school. It's one of the best in Japan. It's only about 15 minutes from my house. I'm going to talk to my parents and set up meeting with Mr. Yamoto and the schools headmaster. What do you think?" she looks at me with some concern in her eyes.

"That sounds great. I'm proud of you." I say. ~But I really wanted to go to school with her~

"What will you do in high school? We only have a little more than half a year left of middle school." Sakura asks me.

"I'll still play tennis, but after high school I'm going to go to medical school to become a doctor." I say. ~I love tennis, but I want to help people, especially since I've experienced staying in the hospital myself~

"That sounds great." She says excitedly. "You would be a wonderful doctor. Should I make you my primary physician?" she jokes.

"Ha-ha, sure, you would be my special patient." I say with love in my eyes.

She looks at me intently. She about to say something, "Seii-"*ring ring* until her phone goes off. She looks annoyed like she wanted to say something important. ~I wonder what it was…~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

~Uhh, stupid phone. I was about to confess, who is the idiot that is calling me~

I answer my phone. "Hello"

"_Sakura" it was Gen._

"Yes, what do you need?" I say with some annoyance, which I didn't mean to.

"_It's getting late, where are you? Still at the hospital?" _he asks, concerned about my well being.

"Yes, I'm still with Seiichi."

"_Come home soon, before it gets dark."_

"I will after we eat the cake I got us." I say as I smile at Seiichi and mouth 'Gen-chan'. He nods in understanding and takes the cake from the side table and starts to put it out for us to eat before I leave.

"_Okay, but don't take too long."_

"I know. I'll be home in 15 minutes. Okay?" I say.

"_Okay. Be careful on your way home."_

"Alright. Buh-bye"

"_Goodbye"_ we hang up. I turn to Seiichi.

"Sorry, my brother just wants me home before it gets dark; always worrying over me."

"Of course. I understand. I don't want you walking home in the dark either." He says with a gentle look to his eyes.

We start to eat the cake I got. I start to pack up when I say, "I don't know when I'll see you next. But I'm sure it will be around the Christmas dance. I need to give you your Christmas gift too."

"Okay. I look forward to it." He smiles. "Have a safe trip home."

"Alright. Bye." I give him a kiss on the cheek and leave quickly. ~I can't believe I kissed his cheek *major blush* I need to get home before my blush kills me…~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Back with Seiichi**

I touch the cheek Sakura kissed. ~she kissed me goodbye. *huge smile* maybe I should confess next time I see her…~

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~You Heal My Wounds 8~Seiichi Yukimura~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

**(It's a week before the dance, which is on Christmas Eve)**

Nothing much has happened since the last time I saw Seiichi. I've helped the regulars with tennis practice. (The match against Seigaku will be in March. It's December now.)

The Tea ceremony club has been busy, since we're helping get the Christmas dance organized and help putting up decorations. Our last day of school before the Christmas break was yesterday.

But where am I now? Well I am currently hiding in a booth in a café behind a bush with the regulars spying on Hitomi. Why you ask? Because she is out on a date with Hiroshi. Can you believe it? Masa-chan is right next to me while the others are trying to get a good look while trying not to be seen by the two love birds, except for Gen-chan and Jackal. Ren-chan is taking down notes like usual.

~I hope he confesses. Hitomi would be so happy, since I know that's what she wants to happen~

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Hitomi's POV**

~OMG, Hiroshi-kun asked me out on a date... *major mental blush~

"Hitomi-chan, you do realize we are being spied on by the regulars and Sakura-chan." Hiroshi states. I start to look around until he takes my hand. I look at him with a blush on my face. "Don't look around. They will know that we know they're there." He says. I nod my head.

The waitress comes over to take our orders. Hiroshi orders a café latte. "What would you like Hitomi-chan?" he asks me while still holding my hand on the table.

"Umm, peach tea please." I order. The waitress looks jealous that I'm with such a handsome, gentlemen. After she leaves I sit there quietly not knowing what to talk about and also because I'm focused on the hand that is holding mine.

"The Christmas dance is in a week." Hiroshi states.

"Yeah, the Tea club is helping organize and decorate it. Are you going?" I ask shyly while looking down. I can't look at his face.

"Hmm, I'll only go if this certain person goes with me." He says. I keep looking down with a sad face now. ~He doesn't like me? I shouldn't confess now~

"R-Really, who is that?" I ask shyly while looking out the window trying to avoid his gaze which has been on me the entire time. Before he answers my question the waitress arrives with our orders.

"Here you go. Anything else for you?" She asks while looking at Hiroshi only.

He answers her while never taking his eyes off me; his eyes are hidden behind his glasses. "No." he states bluntly. The waitress looks put off and stomps off.

"I want to go to the dance with the girl I like." I look away sadly out the window. He continues, "This girl is very interesting. She isn't like a fan-girl and is very nice and caring. The type of girl I find perfect."

"I-Is t-that so." I stutter out while trying to take my hand away from him. He keeps a firm grip on it.

"Yes. Would you like to know who she is?" he asks.

I keep struggling with my hand and answer somewhat loudly "NO!" I get my hand free and stand up. "Thank you for the tea, but I have to go." And I storm out of the café.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Sakura's POV**

~I can't believe he said that to her. And she stormed off~ I stand up with the rest of the regulars and go to were Hiroshi is paying for the bill.

"What did you do to Hitomi? She's going to hate you, I thought you liked her?" I ask. The regulars just watch us.

Hiroshi pays the bill and turns to us. "Obviously she and you misunderstood me." He turns around and starts to leave the café.

"What do you mean?" Masa-chan asks while grabbing onto his arm to keep him there.

Hiroshi jerks his arm away from Masa-chan and looks at us while saying, "The person I was talking about was Hitomi. Now if that is all you wanted to know I have to find her."

With that he left us all standing there stunned.

"Did Hiroshi just confess that he likes Hitomi-chan *POP*" Bunta asks.

We all nod and look where Hiroshi disappeared too.

"That was unexpected. I was sure Hitomi-chan would confess first and invite Hiroshi to the dance." We hear Ren-chan mumble while recalculating his data.

I start to laugh. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? I'm happy they're finally getting together. We've been watching them talk and spend time together but never confessing. It's about time they do. And the one to make the first move was Hiroshi. That's great." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, you said it sempai." Akaya says while glomping my arm AGAIN. ~when will he stop doing that, he never lets go, like he is permanently attached to me~

"Hiroshi finally has a girlfriend; I always thought he was gay." Bunta states. We look at him like he's crazy.

"I wouldn't say that in front of him, Bunta." Jackal says. Gen-chan nods while Ren-chan takes notes on our discussion.

"Wahh, how does he have a girlfriend before me?" Masa-chan exclaims while ignoring Bunta's last statement. We all stare at him. "What's so special about Hiroshi anyway?"

"He's a gentleman unlike you." We all exclaim at the same time. He just pouts.

"Should we go see the turnout of this confession?" Ren-chan asks.

"No, we are going to give them some privacy. I don't want you all to spy on my friend."

"Wasn't that what we were just doing?" Gen-chan says. We all stare at him. He just said a sentence.

"Vice Captain said a sentence." Akaya exclaims. Gen-chan glares at him while the rest snicker. I ignore them and answer Gen-chan.

"Yeah, well I decided that's enough for today. Let's go to the mall." I say. They look at me not understanding. "You all need to get suits for the dance." I say.

"Oh" they say except Gen-chan. We all leave and head to the mall. Akaya is still on my arm, and Bunta and Masa-chan have to keep Ren-chan from leaving to spy on Hitomi and Hiroshi; wherever they are.

**~:~:~:~:~:~ Hitomi's POV after she left the café **

I ran to the nearby park and sat down on a bench and put my face in my hands. ~I was crying, even though I knew I shouldn't cry over a boy, but I can't believe he was saying those things to me. I don't want to hear him talking about another girl, but it did sound like he loved her~

I sat there for about 5 minutes until I heard someone running up to me. I didn't want to look because of my red eyes from crying. The person running stopped in front of me. I didn't look up while whoever it was started to talk.

"Hitomi." It was Hiroshi. ~what is he doing chasing after me? I'm nothing to him~

"Hitomi look at me." He says, but I don't look at him.

He grabs my hands and squats down in front of me while still holding my hands.

"Hitomi…" he starts off but I interrupt him.

"Why did you come after me? There was no point." I say while avoiding his face.

"Because I had to chase after the girl I like." He says. It doesn't register right away, but when it does I start to blush really bad.

"W-What do you mean?" I stutter out.

"The girl I was talking about was you Hitomi." He says looking me straight in the eyes. I blush but keep looking at him. "I like you, will you be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me?" he asks. I blush but nod at him.

He smiles at me and I almost melt, but I keep the blush on my face. "You look cute when you blush." He says, which cause me to blush a darker shade of red. He chuckles. "I'm glad you accepted. But do you like me in return?" He asks.

"OF COURSE." I yell which startles him. I blush but compose myself. "I mean, I like you too Hiroshi." I smile at him.

"I'm glad." He says then gives me an innocent kiss on the lips. ~OH, this is heaven; his lips are so soft~ Hiroshi was thinking the same thing. When he moves away he stands up but keeps a hold of my hands.

"Now. How about we go on a real date since we cleared up that misunderstanding?" He asks. I nod my head and get up. We walk out of the park to a different café hand in hand, now boyfriend and girlfriend.

~I'm so glad he confessed first~ *giggle*

"Is something funny Hitomi?" Hiroshi asks. I look at him.

"No, just thinking." I say with a smile. He smiles back at me.

"Alright then." He leads me into another café for a real date. "I'll pick you up at 6 for the dance. Is that okay?" he asks.

"Yeah that sounds good. But Sakura was going to get ready at my house. Is that okay? Can Sakura and Sanada-san go with us?" I ask afraid he won't like that idea.

"That's fine. I know you and Sakura are good friends, it does not anger me." He says as if he read my mind. I smile.

"Alright, I'm glad. Her dress is at my house that's why." I say as we give our order to the waiter, not waitress, but waiter. Which I'm thankful for. I hate snobby girls who think they can get any guy, like our last waitress.

"Why is her dress at your house?" Hiroshi asks me.

"She said it would be safer and the regulars wouldn't look for it there." I explain. He nods his head in understanding. We continue the rest of our date talking, smiling at each other and holding hands. ~I'm so glad to be with Hiroshi. He really understands me…~ *wide smile*

(Next time the Christmas dance. Look forward to it.)

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


End file.
